The CubeBomb Site
Oops! Were you looking for Cubebomb ? The Cubebomb site is Cubebomb's way of reaching out to its users. The website is the glue that holds the community together. It is the very backbone of Bombian society. Without it, the community, and even the upcoming game would be nothing. For without your own faucet, how could you connect to a series of tubes? That faucet, my friends, is the CB site. The Home Page Not Logged In When not logged in, the homepage appears pretty basic, but inviting. There is a small blurb reading: Welcome to CubeBomb! CubeBomb is a new online game in the making. We listen to our users and love their opinions. When it comes to security, we mean business. We do all that we can to prevent users from outside (and inside) threats and attacks. If you have a question, look in the fully written help documents. If you can't find what you need, just ask an administrator! To the left there is a sidebar where one may log in to their CB account, and on the right is a message box suggesting one creates an account. Beneath the blurb are two embedded Youtube videos, each created by users to advertise Cubebomb. The section is appropriately titled "User Created Videos". Beneath the title is a disclaimer, stating that the videos are not property of CB, but of their respective owners, and CB is not responsible for their content. Logged In When you log in the Cubebomb through your account username and password, the homepage redirects to your private user profile. On the left is a sidebar, titled with your name, and containing (from top to bottom) the option to Log Out, the number of orbs you have, the number of unread messages in your inbox, and buttons to open your public profile, edit your settings, change your character, and to view your friends and friend requests. On the far right of the page is a box labeled "Actions", containing message and friend request buttons that would normally function correctly on another user's page, but, on your own profile, bring you to error screens, stating that befriending youself and writing to yourself are both logical fallacies and just plain sad. In the center of the page is your profile description, next to your avatar, with a shoutbox underneath (only in tests, never really used), and underneath that is a list of your official shop items. Statistics On the right of that list are your statistics. This lists your: *Kills *Deaths *Profile Views *Date Joined *Captures *Character Type *Total Likez Given It is often referred to as your "stats", and is also often used to gauge a user's level of prestige. The Shop The Shop, not to be confused with the User catalog, is the official market for CB items. It is where administrators and item creators can release official Cubebomb items for characters to wear. Ordinary users cannot post items here, but if you ask an Admin or Item Creator, they will most likely upload it for you, if it's good enough. Items here can be made "Limited", which means only a certain number are released before the item automatically goes off-sale. Page Layout The shop page uses the same layout, no matter how many items are on the page: it is a continuous list of every single item in the entire store, without pages. It is navigated by scrolling through. Each individual item has its own rectangle on the page, including the item's name, its description, its price, its item type, its creator's name, and whether or not it is limited. The item itself is seen in a preview in the rectangle, on an example Bombian whose color is presumably chosen by the uploader. What's the difference? Some may wonder what the difference is between the User Catalog and the Shop. Here is a table describing the differences: Members The members page is fairly simple: it is a list of all of the members of Cubebomb. They are filed according to join date, with the earliest (Admin) being first (with the exception of ROBLOXbitl who seems to be third for no apparent reason, his join date is 7/16, as opposed to Grapher's 2/5, who is after him). There is a search bar, where you can search for any member in the CB database. The system uses pages, due to the relatively immense number of accounts, and as of 9/12/10 has accumulated 106 pages of users. There are over 1000 accounts, but many may be spam alts/farm accounts. The page is supposed to show the avatars of all the members currently displayed, but, for some reason, that feature is now broken. Clicking on the name of a User takes you to their public profile. Extras The Extras page is just what it says: a page full of fun extra stuff related to CB. Cubebomb Item Shop Not to be confused with the Shop or the User Catalog, this section of the "extras" page talks about how you can buy real-life CB merchandise through Zazzle, an online company who specializes in merchandising. Such items include shoes, T-shirts, mugs, posters, and much more. Cubebomb Desktop Backgrounds The second section shows your screen resolution, and links to wallpapers about Cubebomb, like a bombian on a rocket, a zombie in a starburst background, and a flame background with a bombian with a fireball in his hand. Expect more to be added to the Extras page in the future. News The News page is like the Cubebomb blog. It's where the admins can post updates on the site, the games, contests, or even noteworthy things in Bombian life. The posts are stamped with a date and time, and, along with the title and the post's body, include the name and avatar of the poster. Posts can include images as well as text. Only Administrators can post on the news page. Forum Main Article: Forums Info '' A forum is a "message board", or an online bulletin board where users of the site can share opinions, thoughts, news, questions, or even just senseless jibberish. To learn more, please visit the main article. User Catalog ''Main Article: User Shop The User Catalog is like the shop, but it is for ordinary users. Here, one may upload their creations, sell them for Orbs, and buy others' creations. To learn more, please visit the main article. Upgrades ''Main Article: Upgrades '' The upgrades page is the newest of the pages, and link to places where you can buy Orbs, or, in the future, order a premium membership. All of these upgrades cost actual money. StuffMaker was quoted saying the premium membership was "required" to keep CB afloat. Don't be stingy. The Footer The very bottom of the page, appearing on every page, is called the footer. It reads, from top to bottom: Copyright © 2009/2010 CubeBomb CubeBomb is not responsible for any uploaded items Contact Us - info at cubebomb.com There is also a site hits counter and links to the Terms of Use and the Privacy Policy. The only interesting thing here is the fact that the copyright includes 2009, which means CB may have been around back then.